Team Relationships After War
by Cherry Blossom0127
Summary: This takes place after war and each Hyperforce member describes whats taking place. Chiro, Jinmay, Antauri, Gibson, Otto, Nova, and Sprx my first story please enjoy. Pairings: mostly Spova, some Chinmay


**Team Relationships**

**Authors Notes: Hi this is my first fanfiction. This takes place after the war with the Skeleton King. Please review and give me constructive criticism so the next one is better. This will be short. Thank you! Pairings include Sprx and Nova; Jinmay and Chiro**

Chiro's POV

At last the war has finally ended, and Shuggazoom is finally at peace. The sky is clear blue and the sun shines so bright. As I stand on the shoulder of the super robot I look at the rest of my team they all look so happy. Otto, Nova and Sprx are dancing around singing, while Gibson is laughing like a maniac, a site I will most likely never see again, and Antauri stands tall smiling as if the world is finally free. Then I look around and see Jinmay, the love of my life, looking back at me. I see her walk over to me and grab my hand. I smile at her a true smile and I intertwine our fingers and take in everything our friends, and my lover. Life couldn't be much better.

Jinmay's POV

As I look over Shuggazoom I remember everything has happened in the past few years. I met the hyper force, found love and found out who I truly was. I watch each monkey and realize that they are the family I have never had, four brothers and a sister. I look at Sprx and Nova hoping they will confess sooner or later, but then again its Sprx and Nova. Then I look to the boy, the chosen one and I know we were meant to be. Since I saw him I felt the strangest feeling and it wouldn't leave only growing stronger. Then I realized it was love. I couldn't be happier we won and we finally have peace. I soon find my feet walking to Chiro and I reach for his hand and smile, ready for a new life with him.

Antauri's POV

I watch my fellow primates as they show happiness. I still could not believe that it was all over. It was strange not having to worry about the team and Shuggazoom. We were created for a purpose, to stop all evil and we had. Now we will find a new purpose, to finally be free and live. I have over heard the team planning to separate and explore new place. It saddens me that my brothers and sister will be leaving me but I cannot do anything to stop them. But something deep inside keeps telling me that there needs to be work done. I think about that idea and realize that it's true. Otto still needs to build things for the city while Gibson needs to keep experimenting. With Chiro, he still needs to be here to keep the team together while I help him and be the father I always was to him. Sprx needs to keep his piloting lessons going so he can become a pilot and Nova needs to keep fighting in combat to become a top warrior. Sprx and Nova also need to confess to each other already it's really tiresome. Hopefully the team will stay together.

Gibson's POV

Ah Shuggazoom, the magnificent homeland of our family. Its remarkable that we came this far and won. According to my calculations we shouldn't have one, we were clearly outnumbered but I guess that's how the power primate works. I mean the good guys always win, well 17.8% of the time. I analize the team before me, seeing how much they have grown. Chiro began as a normal boy but now developed to be a rather dashing teenage boy, very powerful and wise. Otto became slightly smarter.. Maybe? Well lets just say he changed. Antauri became more relaxed and did more activities with the team rather then meditate the whole day. Nova controls her temper better now and instead of fighting with Sprx, it seems as if she has feelings for him... And with Sprx he seems to have grown stronger and he seems less cocky since he has been in love with Nova. And myself I guess I changed also. From a dork to a genius who also likes to have fun. I guess it's true when they say people change over time.

Otto POV

Dancing is always fun but eating is always the best! Since we have won the war he have gotten endless supplies for food YAY! I look around at my three best friends Chiro, Sprx, and Nova. Oh Nova I always wondered what you see in Sprx and I see how much you truly love him even though you deny it. I see the way Sprx looks at you too. I already had the big brother talk with both of you giving you my blessing. I also see the rest of my team and wonder why I thought of leaving and now I realize its pointless, I love you guys too much. Plus I need other people to cook for me and play video games with me. He he, I guess I'm going to stay her with my family.

Nova POV

I can't believe it's over, it's truly over. My whole life I trained for this and it's suddenly over. I guess maybe now it's okay if I have a few weaknesses. But only a few! Maybe I could finally tell Sprx how I feel, and maybe he will feel the same. I think about the future and I realize that staying here is probably the best decision. I hear my name being called and realize its Sprx. I walk over and I grab his hand and i look deep into his eyes and see them full of love. The next think I know is that he pulls me into a kiss; it's so sweet, addictive it is a new sensation that I never want to go away but unfortunately he broke it off. All I did was smile like a big idiot and that's when he said he loved me. This was all unexpected but amazing. I hug him afraid to let him go. I smile in the crook of his neck whispering finally. He puts his arms around me as we look at the town our new future together awaits.

Sprx's POV

I think of the war still not believing it's over. And then I realize how I almost hurt the team, how I almost hurt Nova, my Nova. I think and come to a decision that I should finally tell her how I feel before she leaves me. I shout her name seeing she's deep in thought. She instantly snaps out of it as she makes her way towards me. She smiles that gorgeous smile and holds my hand. I look down at then seeing they got intertwined and I smile as she looks into my eyes. I look into her bubblegum ones seeing them full of passion. I then dip my head and kiss her on the lips and I suddenly find myself memorized by her. I brake apart so she can breathe and I looked back at her and see the biggest smile on her face. Its breathtaking. I look at her and I tell her the three words I have been trying to tell her, I love you. She suddenly hugs me and hides her face in the crook of my neck. I feel heat rise to my checks as I blush darker than my own fur. She whispers finally, I barely heard it but I still did. I smiled and heard Yays, and cat whistles and I look back. The whole team has large smirks on their faces. I tell them to get lost and they still smirk. Forget it. I look back down at my angle and that's when I realize I have found my true home in her heart

3rd Person POV

As Shuggazoom celebrated the heard heavy footsteps come towards the village and see three monsters quickly attacking the village.

"I guess it never ends does it?" asks Chiro.

"I guess not kid," Sprx laughs.

"alright then Hyperforce Go!" shouted Chiro.

And they all go and fight, doing what they do best.


End file.
